Back For You
by ML30512 JElSA Lover
Summary: After Jack had abandoned Elsa (or so she thought) she was an absolute mess. And now that he has returned, all he wanted to do was confess his love for her, but he couldn't, he knew it wasn't right. She was broken and she had no one to fix her, until Jack came back. But Elsa wasn't willing to let him back into her life so easily. What would it take for Elsa let Jack in once more?R&R


**Hey guys, so, this was kind of a romance tragedy kinda story, its not that good but I'm trying, I hope you enjoy it, its probably one of the longest thing I have written. English isn't my first language so excuse my mistakes, and please don't be too harsh on me, I don't take it well. Feel free to PM me if you have any question, I reply to all. I might be a little inactive but I still reply anyways.**

 **Anyways, enjoy! R &R!**

He couldn't do much.

He was just a guardian, a spirit floating around.

He could only watch her through the carefully decorated, beautiful, enormous, triangular window in her bedroom.

He watched her suffer.

He watched die a little on the inside.

He watched her cry herself to sleep.

He was there, though hidden, he was always there, even though she did not remember him.

And day by day, he fell in love with her more and more.

Her undeniable beauty, her beautiful personality, everything she was willing to give up just for the sake of her sister. She may be cold, but her heart was warm. Sometimes it hurt him to watch her suffer. Tears leaking out of her gorgeous blue eyes. Quiet sobs escaping from her mouth, fearing that anyone might hear her.

She was scared.

And he wanted to help her. But he couldn't. She couldn't see him, at least, thats what he thought.

And there she was, laid there, in peaceful slumber. The dried tears replaced with fresh ones. The colour drained from her face. Her platinum blond hair neatly braided into a fishtail side braid. He knew, in her mind, she was a monster. But in reality, she was far from a monster. She is an angel in disguise of a human.

And for the first time in 6 years, he entered her room. He slowly walked to her bedside where her body laid.

He touched her cheek, wanting to comfort her, wanting to whisper soothing things to her hear. He wanted see her smile, be the reason she smiles. Just a small one would do.

If only she could see him.

If only.

"Elsa, it'll be alright." He whispered, though he knew it was no use.

"Things will be better," He glanced at her lips, they were red with a hint of grey around the top lip, "I promise."

He pulled up the purple duvet a little higher so that it reached all the way to her neck, and kissed her forehead.

Expecting no reaction from her, slowly got up from the side of her bed and turned around, already heading towards the window.

If only she remembered him.

"Jack."

Her voice was so quiet that he barely heard it, but he heard it none the less.

"Jack." She said again, a little louder this time.

"Elsa?" He turned around.

She was awake now, she sat up. Dried tears stained her cheeks.

"Oh my god, Elsa!" He raced to the side of her bed to embrace her, dropping his staff in the progress.

"Jack." She muttered, her voice soft.

It seemed like it was the only thing she managed to say.

Her slim arms slowly wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.

"You can see me!" He whispered, a grin etched onto his face.

She said nothing.

He slowly pulled away. Regretting it immediately.

Elsa studied his face carefully.

He hasn't changed much, besides the fact that his eyes seemed to be a little bit brighter.

His dishevelled white hair shimmered in the moonlight, his blue eyes were still strikingly blue as it had matched her own, but just a little brighter than she remembered, his lips still the colour of slightly faded pink.

He was still wearing the same clothes he had worn 10 years ago when she first met him, his midnight blue hoodie, brown pants that were slightly ripped at the end with a white ribbon spiralling its way up from the bottom of his pants.

And no shoes.

And that wooden staff of his which laid behind him.

"Elsa, do you-"

"Why did you leave me?" She whispered.

"Wh-What did you mean?" His eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Why did you leave me?" She asked again, louder this time and her voice icy.

"I didn't leave you." He looked her straight in the eye, to let her know he was telling the truth.

"Yes, you did." She said quietly, her eyes glistening with tears that were threatening to drop.

10 years ago, 9 year old Elsa had met Jack Frost.

And needless to say, he became her best friend in a short amount of time.

It seemed like after that incident, he was the only person she could talk to.

He had been her best friend until the age of 13.

One day, she was sitting by her window, waiting for him, but he never came.

She sat there, waiting for him.

Elsa, though debilitated, didn't give up on him.

She was determined.

She waited for him.

And waited for him.

And waited for him.

Until after 3 years of waiting, she finally gave up, realising he wouldn't come back.

She felt hurt and betrayed.

He was the only one to keep her sane at the time.

And without him she was a wreck.

And especially now with her parents gone, she basically had nobody.

She had to stay away from Anna for specific reasons.

She had to keep Anna safe.

She wouldn't be able to live with herself if Anna was gone, too.

"You left me waiting there for 3 years, Jack." She said, not being able to look him straight in the eye.

She didn't know what she was feeling.

It was like a mixture of anger, sadness, disappointment and betrayal.

"I was a mess without you, and you just left me there, not bothering to care. Leaving me completely alone." She was fiddling with her braid that fell a little bit past her left shoulder.

"Elsa, I-"

"You left me there, just dealing with everything that I had never done anything to deserve! Jack, the worst has happened to me and you weren't there for me. Nobody was there. My parents are gone now, and you were gone, and I have to stay away from Anna, so tell me Jack, who do I have left? Let me answer that for you, no one!" Tears were falling from her eyes as Jack watched her, his heart ached to see her so weak.

She was so fragile, like a piece of glass that could shatter so easily.

And she already did.

People had stepped on the broken pieces, but never picked it up and try to mend them back together.

"I-I'm sorry, Elsa. If you would just let me ex-"

"No Jack! Apologies won't do me any good. Would it take me back in time to prevent you from leaving and prevent all these scenarios from happening? No. Sorry won't do me any good. I have no one, Jack! No one! Why did you leave me? Seriously, you said you would always be there for me no matter what, but I'm guessing you lack integrity." Nothing could compare to the immense betrayal she was feeling right now.

She knew she should've let it go, but somehow, right now, looking at his handsome face, she couldn't do so.

Looking at him brought back all the awful memories, not just what he did to her, but also what she had done to Anna, what had happened to her parents. She never wanted to relive the pain, but she did.

"I never left you." He said quietly, he eyes solemnly focused on her's. His hands reached up to touch her right cheek.

She slowly met his intense gaze.

"You did." She mused.

"I never did." His tone was firm.

"Then what do you call disappearing into the night without a second glance? You left me, Jack. You have no idea what you'd put me through," Her voice was steady but she couldn't stop sobbing, "somedays, I'd be up all night, just waiting for you to come back. Sometimes I even had to reevaluate my entire life's existence to see what I had done to deserve all of this pain. I don't know what was happening to me, but I knew it wasn't good. Jack, sometimes I-I even question myself whether you were real or not. Everything seemed so perfect with you, it almost seemed like it was just a nightmare disguised as a dream, coming to haunt me almost every second of my life."

"Elsa, let me explain," His voice was filled with desperation and seriousness, "I never left you, I swear. I had something I needed to go take care of, I'm a guardian now, Elsa. As soon as everything was done, I rushed back to you, I flew here as quick as I could. I wanted to hug you and tell you about all my adventures, but then, when I came in, you couldn't see me anymore."

Tears were forming in his eyes.

He was never the type to cry, but Elsa was an exception.

"What are you talking about?!" She stared at him in horror, not believing a single word he said.

"Elsa, I'm a guardian, I had been summoned by Saint N- Santa Clause, and things happened an-"

"Jack, I can't believe you would make up such a ridiculous story! First you abandoned me like some kind of ragged doll on the side of the road, and now you-"

He couldn't take it anymore.

"ELSA! LET ME EXPLAIN!" He yelled, his voiced echoed through the emptiness of the room.

"Please." He added, a little softer this time.

She just stared at him, a little shock from his sudden outburst.

Her eyes seemed to be sparkly, the moonlight was reflecting her tears making it seem like melted diamonds trailing down her cheeks.

He gently cupped her stunningly beautiful face.

"Elsa, I have never left you. Yes, I was gone for a while, but I rushed back to you the first chance I got. Believe me, please believe me. I rushed back to you, wanting to embrace you, talk to you, enjoy your company. B-but you just- You couldn't see me anymore. I thought it might've some kind of joke, but you really couldn't see me and trust me, I was torn. I never passed a day without thinking about you. I just- I couldn't forget about you no matter how hard I tried. All I could do was watch you through a window like some kind of guardian angel." He said, the determination in his eyes never once faltered, if anything, it grew stronger.

She pressed her lips together, she looked as though she was deep in thought.

"Elsa, you have to believe me. Please believe me, I'm not lying." He sobbed, he didn't want her to leave him.

Now that she could finally see him again, he wasn't about to risk losing the opportunity of making amends with her.

"I'm sorry Elsa, I'm so so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. God dammit I never even meant to leave, but I had my duties. I'm a fucking guardian now. But if I had- If I could, I would go back and change it all if it meant I didn't have to-"

"I understand Jack, but why couldn't you tell me?" She cut him off, she sounded exhausted and weak.

"What?"

"Why couldn't you have told me you were leaving? You could've at least warned me so I could've prepared myself for all that." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Elsa, it all happened in a blur, I was too busy."

She didn't reply.

And just by looking at her face.

A piece of him was torn.

Again.

"Elsa, please." He said, sadness coated his voice.

"Jack, I don't think you're hearing me out right now. I just want an explanation." She said dryly.

"I just- I-"

"Actually, you know what? I don't want to know. If its going to hurt me then I don't want to know."

It almost scared him how she changed from vulnerable to this strong, cold character in just a matter of seconds.

 **So that was the first chapter, I hope you liked it, I'd be grateful for just a simple review, but please, no flame.**

 **Remember: All you need this life is a good friend, a good family, unconditional love, pizza, Ben and Jerry's ice cream, Oreo milkshake, The Big Bang Theory and Sherlock, and also JELSAAA!**

 **(My random logic)**

 **JELSA FOR LIFE :)**


End file.
